I've been dreaming straight from the heart
by Clara Lou
Summary: What do you do when your dreams show you who you love and that person will never love you back? One Shot Fic


Title: I've been dreaming' straight from the heart  
  
Author name: Clara Lou  
  
Author e-mail: clara_lou82@h...  
  
Rating: 12/PG-13  
  
Spoilers: All four books - It's set in the trios 7th year  
  
Summary: What do you do when your dreams show you who you love?  
  
Pairings: It's a surprise  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. The title is from a Bryan Adam's song, which belongs to him and his record company  
  
Authors notes: The quote at the end I found while on the web, can't remember where. But when I saw it this just came to mind and I had to write it. The title is a song lyric from a Bryan Adam's song called 'Straight from the heart'  
  
Author's notes: Don't forget to review it by pressing the wee blue button at the end of the fic.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The countryside sped by outside the window, but it went unnoticed by the compartment's only occupant. Leaning against the windowpane, he closed his eyes, thinking about the dreams he had been having over the summer.  
  
They had started off short, just feelings and soft touches from an unknown face in the darkness, which soothed his soul and body and mended his heart. He couldn't remember much at first just little things, but by the end of the summer he could remember every detail of her.  
  
At first it was her smell that he remembered. A combination of vanilla and honeysuckle, sweet and spicy. Like the wearer in a way he supposed. He just had to smell either of them to be happy for the rest of the day now.  
  
As time went on he heard her voice as it kept away the demons at night and as it broke down the wall around his heart with her laughter. Her voice as she soothed his soul after put downs from his father.  
  
Finally her face and body started to become visible, piece-by-piece. First her smile, as she laughed at his jokes or when he tickled her. Her lips, soft and tender as he kissed them.  
  
Then it was her hair, long cinnamon coloured ringlets that framed her face. It felt like satin as he ran his hands through it and it looked like silk spread out behind her head as she lay on his pillows.  
  
Her hands, long and slender as they moved over his face tenderly, wiping away tears as he cried came next. Her arms that held him through the long night.  
  
The eyes were the last things he saw. Large, clear chocolate brown doe eyes. Full of innocence, kindness and the most amazing, of all love for him. As soon as he saw those eyes he knew who had been comforting him in his dreams, who he had fallen in love with.  
  
He opened his eyes and laughed to himself, who would believe it the great Draco Malfoy had fallen in love. He smiled bitterly; even more laughable was that the girl he was in love with didn't exist, well not to him anyway. Her smile, her laugh and her comfort was not for him. He had made sure of that a long time ago.  
  
He frowned as the door to the compartment door slid open. He turn to the door ready to shout at whoever had interrupted him. His words died as he saw who ws at the door, his heart raced and palms began to sweat as he saw her standing in front of him.  
  
He tried to think of something to say, something to let her know how sorry he was and how much he now loved her. He gulped and went to speak, but he stopped when he saw her two friends come and stand behind her.  
  
He felt jealousy rip through him as he saw one of her friends place his hand on her arm to pull her away from him. His heart screamed as he watched him whisper something in her ear, he wished with all his heart it was him in his place.  
  
Pulling on her arm, her friend went to pull her away from him.  
  
"Come on Herm, we're nearly there." Harry told her as he tried to pull her away. She looked over at Harry and nodded, she turned quickly and looked at Draco.  
  
"You might want to change." She told him quietly before Harry and Ron pulled her away.  
  
Closing his eyes, he floated away to his dream world. A world where she loved him almost as much as he loved her. A world where she would never leave him, where she would never flinch away from his touch. He knew that's what she would do, she couldn't do anything but that after the way he had treated her for the last 6 years.  
  
He stood up as the train stopped and walked out of the compartment and off the train. He stared wistfully at her, watching as Harry bent and tickled her making her laugh before kissing her. He closed his eyes, fighting back the desire to cry at the scene in front of him.  
  
He had known as soon as he realised whom he was dreaming about that she would never feel the same way about him as he did about her. But to have to watch this everyday and know he would never have a chance to tell her how he felt about her.  
  
He looked back at her and smiled slightly "If the only way to be with you is in my dreams, then I want to sleep forever Hermione." He said softly. 


End file.
